The present invention is generally related to the parcel or package delivery arts and, in particular, to a novel system, method and business method for unloading parcels which are heavier in addition to lighter weight packages.
Parcel delivery trucks are typically driven and unloaded by a single operator/driver. This system works well for most major carriers. One drawback is that a single operator cannot unload heavier packages in the range of over one hundred pounds. Thus, a typical delivery truck is restricted to transport of relatively smaller packages.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a hoist or lift system for parcel delivery trucks in order to be able to carry parcels of heavier weight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a novel hoist or lift system which may be readily added to a standard parcel delivery truck.
It is a further object of the invention to show a hoist or lift design which is installed in the rear interior compartment of a delivery truck so it is protected from weather elements and potential vandalism during the delivery process.
It is also an object to set forth a method of operation and business method which reduces operating costs by allowing a single parcel delivery truck and driver/operator to transport a large variety of packages by weight. Such reduces fleet operating costs by lowering the overall number of trucks required for a particular parcel delivery business.
It is also an object to show a hoist/lift system which is arranged and positioned to provide the maximum amount of space for larger parcels transported by delivery vehicles.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the delivery arts from the description which follows.